This is Our Own World
by fictionalpen
Summary: An imaginary story full of love and adventure with every element of life, love and hate....
1. the room of my heart

It has been indeed an eventful night...

Rinoa is still backtracking her experiences in the victory party... Quistis chatting with other students, Selphie dancing with Irvine, Zell eating all the hotdogs...

and finally, her kiss qith Squall... most probably the best day of her life... she can still remember his promise... he'll be her knight... no matter what happens... she cant sleep because those sweetest moments kept running through her mind... she wants to turn back time and repeat it all over again until she gets tired of it... she wants to wait for the sun to rise and wake everybody up so there's a new start for her life... she wants to wait for Squall to wake up and hold her again... hear the sweetest words from him... and in return, show him how much she really loves him...

she gazed upon the stars, wondering if Squall is still awake... if he's doing the same thing... wondering if he's looking at the same star she's looking at right now...

she misses him so much...

she wants to be with him in every moment of her life...

every second of it...

even right now...

right now Squall's lying on his bed, thinking about nothing but Rinoa...

he wanted to visit her... he wanted to check out if she's still awake or sleeping... he wanted to talk to her more...

like Rinoa, he cant wait until the sun rises up...

Rinoa cant take it anymore... she can feel her heart beating, longin for Squall... but she doesnt want to disturb him... although she wanted to see him... badly...

she walked up to his room, ready to knock... Squall heard the footsteps, rose up and sat on his bed, ready to stand in case someone would knock... Rinoa changed her mind because she doesnt want to disturb squall so she just grabbed the knob, as if stopping herself from knocking very sadly...

the doorknob clicked slightly and hearing this, Squall rose up and opened the door... there in front of him is Rinoa who suddenly looked up to him with her heart beating ery fast...

"hi.." she said shyly, smiling a little..

"hey.." Squall replied quite surprised to see Rinoa...

"uhm..." Rinoa looked down swaying a little shyly...

"what is it?" Squall said as he raised Rinoa's face lightly and looked into her eyes... givin her a comforting smile...

"err... well, you see, i cant sleep... and uh..." Rinoa said until she had the courage to tell him "can i sleep in your room for tonight?"

Squall gave her his charming smile and grabbed her arm lightly, leading him into his room then closed the door... "yeah... sure... you can stay here..."

Rinoa gave him a smile... "thank you..."

Squall allowed Rinoa sit on his bed and he sat on the floor gazing on her angelic face...

Rinoa stared at his eyes for quite a while and took his hand, and rubbed it with hers...

"I cant sleep, thinking of you..." she said as she blushed...

"same here..." Squall replied and gave her his beautiful smile...

"it's just for tonight, really... maybe tomorrow i'll be able to sleep in my room..." Rinoa nodded to assure him that it's true...

"well, what about me? i wont be able to sleep without you... just knowing you're not with me makes me sad..."

gazing into his azure eyes, she squeezed his hand a little and kneeled down on the floor, embraced him and kissed him softly... feeling so happy that she's with him at last... Squall kissed back and embraced her on the waist... Rinoa pulled back, her forehead on Squall's forehead, and giggled a little... "Then I'll be here... remember that... nothing can stop me from being separated from you... even if no one's here, I'll still be here..." Rinoa smiled and kissed him again passionately...

When both of them pulled back for air, Squall carried Rinoa in his arms and placed her on his bed, while still having his eyes on hers... then he too lied down beside her... then he took her in his arms and hugged her as if assuring her that she's safe and he'll never let her go... then Rinoa embraced him on his neck and smiled as she closed her eyes gently to sleep, feeling the warmth of Squall's embrace...

For once, Squall felt good about life...


	2. the lonesome duo

Daylight came…

The night of sadness has already swept away…

Quistis has been really thankful that the morning has finally arrived….

As start of a new life…

Maybe something will happen… something good…

Quistis cant forget what Seifer told her… she's a useless instructor… she fails at everything… even at doing what she wants… or how to get it…

Though she doesn't really give up, she still felt bad about it… most especially when she lost her hope with Squall…

Squall… never had any interest on her… maybe the only thing she could do for him is to act like his sister… in place of ellone… just to watch over him… make sure he wasn't hurt…like the old times… most especially when Seifer comes up on the scene…when he challenges Squall in a duel…

But now, he already has Rinoa to make him happy… Quistis is no longer on the scene, playing her role… on second thought, she should be happy for Squall… he's very lucky to have someone like Rinoa… but, wouldn't he also be happy to have someone like her? They haven't even tried it yet right? Or maybe she's really hopeless… to think she has met a lot of people already… and still, she hasn't found the right one for her… she envies Rinoa… there are so many people who already have loved her… besides that, she's rich, beautiful, intelligent… in short, she's almost perfect… Squall's a really lucky guy…

She's still gazing up at the sky, wondering what good life can do…

In short, for now, she doesn't really know what to do with her life… it's not the end anyway… it's not ok… ending are always ok…

Meanwhile, Seifer's in the cafeteria, waiting for the sun to rise, like what Quistis is oing inside her room. He wanted to be alone for some reason, because he always does wanted to be alone… all the time… this kept him thinking… something's definitely missing in his life… people might've thought he has almost everything… although, he does have a nasty attitude but to think abut it, he got the looks, the strength, the ability, the power…

Quistis stepped inside the cafeteria only to find Seifer has already occupied the space that she wanted for herself… Seifer glanced at the door and stared at Quistis' disappointed face.

"What do you want?"

This pissed Quistis off. "This is not your cafeteria to ask something like that"

"Well, I will say whatever I wanted to say, Instructor." Seifer smirked.

Quistis run off to the door and slammed it forcefully with anger.

'now she's pissed at you…'

"whatever…" Seifer turned his back and looked at the empty counter of the cashier. He's getting hungry now… and lonely… for the first time…


End file.
